La lengua oculta de las cicatrices
by R.S.Black
Summary: La luna llena es como una cicatriz que nunca cierra. Que sangra y llora, pero nunca lo logra. Y cuando Sirius habla y dice que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, Remus es capaz de creer. SLASH. SB/RL


_**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que reconzocan aquí, es mío. Todo es de JK y yo no lo utilizo con ningún ánimo de lucro. Ni más faltaba._

_Hace miles (miles, miles, miles) de años que no escribía un Sirius/Remus en condiciones y hoy al fin lo he logrado. Hace dos meses que comencé con esto y han sido los dos meses más ociosos de mi vida. Y ustedes se preguntarán el por qué si esta tan corto me he demorado tanto. Pues la cosa es así. No quería arruinarlo. Tenía una idea muy friki en la cabeza y le daba vueltas y vueltas y, por primera vez, quería hacerlo bien. Quería leer y sentirme orgullosa porque, hey, lo he logrado y no tenía ganas de escribir cualquier cosa._

_¿Esto? Definitivamente no va a ser el mejor slash que van a leer, ni mucho menos, pero es mi hijo ¿Dale? Y le tengo mucho cariño._

_En fin, espero que les guste o que por lo menos no lo odien._

_Besos_

**_RS_**

**

* * *

**

**La lengua oculta de las cicatrices**

* * *

Que no lo recuerda, diría.

Que sus pensamientos son líquidos y son difusos y que no logra recordar nada porque todo se evapora, dejando solo aquella triste sensación de haber perdido algo sin haberse acostumbrado a tenerlo aún.

Diría que el momento se pasó mientras pensaba en otras cosas y que ya no logra rememorarlo.

Que lo que importa ahora no es el pasado sino el presente y que dentro de dos noches será luna llena.

Pero miente.

Miente, porque Sirius es una constante en su vida y una cicatriz que no quiere ser cerrada. Sirius es su debilidad y su talón de Aquiles e intentar olvidar el momento en que pudo espantar la neblina que le hacía ver todo borroso y _verlo _al fin, es como tratar de olvidar que Lily huele a jazmines y que James estuvo enamorado de ella incluso antes de saberlo si quiera.

Es como decir que a veces no duele. Que a lo largo de la transformación llega un momento en que todo es confuso y escurridizo y que deja de doler, pero es mentira porque Remus siempre puede sentir como se estira todo dentro y la manera resquebrajante que tiene el corazón de agrandarse y explotar. Una y otra vez sin poder parar.

Como negar su condición transformado en _eso._ En lo innombrable.

Es Junio y están a sábado cuando pasa lo inevitable y hace tanto calor que a Remus le incomoda hasta la piel.

Hogwarts despierta oliendo a verano y al pan con nueces que hacen los Elfos. El día lo sorprende tumbado en la cama, leyendo uno de aquellos libros de segunda mano que su madre compra en Londres y le envía por lechuza, junto a la promesa escrita en tinta negra de que pronto se volverán a ver y que no se preocupe, que su padre está haciendo lo imposible para encontrar un lugar cercano a la casa para así no tener que atarlo en las noches de luna llena.

_Estoy contando los días, cariño, para poder volver a verte._

Se despide su madre, con aquella caligrafía lánguida y suave de mujer joven que ha sufrido lo suficiente como para madurar de un momento a otro sin darse cuenta. Remus solo tiene catorce años, una condición de lobo y tres amigos incomparables, pero la vida le ha hecho crecer a base de golpes y caídas que nunca son suficientes y que le hacen tiras el alma con una lentitud desgarradora.

_Te amo más que nada, Remus. Espero lo sepas._

_Mamá. _

Dicen también las cartas.

Aquel sábado, Sirius aparece bajo el umbral de la puerta desordenando todo a su paso con una soltura que resulta cómica a veces y casi intimidante otras tantas. Remus sonríe detrás del libro mientras el torbellino que es Sirius se saca la ropa a tirones.

Y es incapaz de no sonrojarse cada vez que Sirius ― que tal parece que no puede dejar de crecer ― hace _todo aquello _de estirarse, despeinarse y parecer cada día un poco más invencible que el anterior. Más alto. Muchísimo más alto de lo que ha sido alguna vez.

― Es una puta desgracia, Lupin ― dice aquel día, cuando logra vestirse con una camiseta limpia y su sonrojo desaparece por completo ―. Una puta desgracia ― repite mientras un estornudo comienza a formarse dentro de él. _Atchis_, suena y se escucha como la bocina del auto antiguo que su padre guarda en el garaje de la casa.

Sirius habla rápido y a veces se le enredan las palabras. Entonces dice _hay que joderse _y comienza todo de nuevo. A Remus le hace gracia como pocas cosas, pero puede contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en que no le entiende la primera vez que habla.

― ¿Te has enfermado? ― pregunta, sin dejar de esconderse tras el libro.

― ¡Claro que no! ― exclama, frunce el ceño e incluso se escucha ofendido ―. Es solo un simple resfriado, ya se me pasará ― dice, como si tal cosa ―. Si, ya se me pasará ― se repite, intentando convencerse a sí mismo. Entonces vuelve a estornudar y a Remus le resulta imposible evitar mostrar todos los dientes y sonreír.

― Deberías descansar, Sirius. Tal vez es solo un simple resfriado, pero a veces es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

― ¡Pero no hay absolutamente nada que lamentar! ¡Solo es un maldito resfriado!

Y estornuda de nuevo, moviendo todos sus cimientos y al castillo entero.

Remus se acomoda en el borde del colchón mientras Sirius trata de quitarse los zapatos. Marca la página y deja el libro a un lado, mirando como gruñe y maldice por lo bajo como si fuera la única cosa que sabe hacer.

Y es ahí cuando pasa.

Es en ese momento, en el que el tiempo debería detenerse para siempre y el mundo tendría que dejar de girar. Cuando Sirius lo mira con esos enormes ojos grises que tiene y vuelve a estornudar, como si tuviera un motor inmenso dentro de él. Un motor que suena como un ladrido y no parece dejar de funcionar nunca.

― ¿Te duele, Remus?

― ¿Disculpa? ― pregunta, porque está confundido y no entiende de lo que Sirius está hablando.

― Si te duele ― aclara, mirando las cicatrices en su rostro como si fuera la primera vez que las ve de verdad ―. Estoy preguntando si te duele.

Tiene ganas de decir que no. Que las cicatrices son solo marcas que deja la luna y que al despertar ninguna de ellas duele. Pero mentiría.

Mentiría, porque cuando abre los ojos después de todo lo que pasa ― después de los rasguños, los golpes y el rastro de sangre seca que hay bajo sus uñas ― es cuando más lo hacen. Cuando todas y cada una de ellas arden y palpitan como si le hablaran en un lenguaje que nunca entiende, pero Remus puede sentir que dicen todo lo que él ya sabe. Que es un monstruo. Y todas le hablan. Las grandes, las pequeñas y hasta las que no se ven.

Pero no puede negarlo porque Sirius es la única persona a la que le es incapaz de mentir.

― A veces, supongo ― dice y aparta la mirada porque se siente expuesto. Desnudo ―. La mayor parte del tiempo.

― ¿Mucho? ― vuelve a preguntar y Remus no sabe si Sirius siempre ha sido así. Tan genuino y extraordinario. Como su tuviera luz propia y brillara por si solo. Y hay algo detrás de todo lo que tiene ― detrás de los gruñidos, de las risas explosivas, de las maldiciones en voz baja ― que lo cautiva y hace que se sienta afortunado.

― Si, Sirius, mucho.

Entonces le mira y se acerca, provocando que el corazón le de un vuelco y se sienta nervioso. Y le toca, posando sus dedos ― larguísimos. Calientes ― en una de las cicatrices que tiene en la mejilla y el alma se le estruja. Es reciente y le duele, pero Sirius tiene _algo_ en él que hace que se sonroje y tenga ganas de aullarle a la luna.

― ¿Duele, Remus?

― No ― responde ―. Ya no.

Cuando quita los dedos de su rostro, Remus abre los ojos ― cristalinos. Más brillantes de lo que los ha tenido alguna vez ― y lo mira sonriente porque es lo único capaz de hacer. Sirius le mira de vuelta, pero no sonríe y de repente sale a flote aquella parte de él que siempre va en serio y que es todo a lo que Remus le teme.

― Dentro de poco será luna llena ― dice y deja de tener catorce y parece como si tuviera treinta años más.

Deja ser un niño de repente, y todo pasa a ser veloz y desordenado y Remus es incapaz de frenar. Entonces se pone de pie y le da la espalda porque no quiere decir que si, que esa es la verdad y que aún no está preparado y que siendo sincero sabe que nunca lo estará.

Que la luna llena es como una herida abierta que nunca cicatriza y que a veces palpita, choca y lo intenta, pero nunca lo logra.

Y hay veces en que no decir nada es más aceptable que mentir.

― Ya verás que lo logramos, Remus.

Sirius le habla despacio como nunca lo ha hecho y se acerca. Le pone una mano en el hombro y no sabe el por qué, pero puede sentir como todo dentro de él late, vibra y se dilata como cada vez que están _así _de cerca.

― Encontraremos un forma de no dejarte solo ― repite, como si se sincerara ante él ―. Te lo juro, Lupin.

Remus suspira y al darse la vuelta, puede ver la manera en que Sirius le mira, derrumbando todo a su paso con esa soltura natural que tal vez ni siquiera sabe que tiene.

― Lo sé, Sirius ― le dice, hablando bajito. Confidente ―. Ya lo sé.

Y por un segundo, Remus es capaz de creer en él.

* * *

_Es slash suavecito, como verán._

_Cualquier cosa que me quieran tirar, adelante. Lo recibo con las manos abiertas._

_Hasta la próxima._

**_RS_**


End file.
